Dusty receives his tickets
This is how the scene for Dusty Crophopper wining his tickets in Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala goes. It was a beautiful day in Equesodor. Dusty: What a great day. Thomas: It sure is, Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: You can say that again. Spike: Thomas! Twilight! Dusty! Luke: Geuss what? Dusty: What is it? Spike: You won two tickets to the Grand Gollaping! Dusty: Wow! Thomas: Congradulation, Dusty. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Dusty: Thanks, now I'll be able to see what the Gala is like. It will be a blast. Applejack: A blast? It's a heap good more than just a blast! I'd love to go. Dusty: But AJ, you told me last time you went, you tried to sell apple treats but only managed to sell one pie. Why do you wanna go now? Applejack: Because Ah'. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! crash Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala? Toby: Rainbow? You told us you were too busy to help us. What were you busy doing, spying? Rainbow: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket? Dusty: Well, I do but-- Rainbow: YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. Don't you see, Dusty? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! grunt Applejack: Hold on just one pony pickin' minute her. Ah' asked fer' that ticket first. Rainbow: So? That doesn't mean you own it. Applejack: Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket groan Rainbow: groan Dusty: Hey! These are my ''tickets! ''I'll decide who gets it! I think about while I go about my day and then I'll come back to you okay? Applejack and Rainbow: Okay. Applejack and Rainbow: groan (In the town) Dusty: I can't beleive it! I win 2 tickets for one of the greatest events in Equesodor, and then two of my best friends start arguing about who I should give my other ticket to. Well, at least it's only AJ and Rainbow who know about it. Pinkie: crash Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equesodor! I've always always always wanted to go! :Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me :Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me :Hip hip :Hooray! :It's the best place for me :For Pinkie... With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony! :Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me :Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me :'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever :In the whole galaxy :Wheee!! Oh thank you, Dusty, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever! Dusty: Wait a minute! You told me last time you went to the gala, you found out it was a formal party and not what you expected it to be. Why do you wanna go now? Pinkie: Dusty, that was before, this is now! The gala may be different! Dusty: Sure, and I'm now a train. Rarity: gasp Dusty: Daah! Rarity! Rarity: Are these what I think they are? Dusty: Uh-- Pinkie: Yes, yes, yes! Dusty's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Rarity: The gala? Dusty: Hold on there Rarity, last time you went you hoped to meet your true love but found out that Prince Blueblood wasn't what you hoped him to be. Why do you wanna go now? And I thought you already had James. Rarity: Dusty, I don't want anything to do with that rude prince when I have James! I wanna go to attend the society, the culture, the glamour! Dusty: Oh okay. Rarity: But Dusty, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from enjoying glamour.'' How could you? Hmph. James: How could Dusty what? Rarity: Invite Pinkie Pie to gala instead of me. James: What? If anyone should be invited it should be me! It would be a chance to show my coat of red paint! Dusty: Oh great, now I have James in this too. (Just then Angel races toward Dusty, and snatches the tickets out of his grip.) HEY! Give those back Angel! Fluttershy: gasp Angel, these are perfect. Dusty: Okay, let's just get something straight here; I ''didn't make a decision to begin with. Rarity and Pinkie: You haven't?! James: Why didn't you say that to Pinkie in the start? Dusty: I tried to, but then Rarity showed up. Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Dusty. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else-- Rarity: You? You want to go to the gala? Fluttershy: Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. James: Why?! Fluttershy: You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos! And I wanna go and try to befriend like I did last time. Dusty: Uh, okay. (Then turns to Angel) Give back my tickets you naughty bunny! Charlie: Did you say tickets? Tickets to what, Pinkie? Pinkie: To the Grand Galloping Gala, Charlie ol' buddy! Charlie: The gala? That's sweet! If I went to the gala, I could tell all my best jokes to everyone! You gotta take me Dusty! Percy: What about me? Dusty: Percy! Did you just hear that? Percy: Yeah. I always wanted to head to gala and become the special mail engine. Duck: Hey guys, what's up? Pinkie: Duck! You're not gonna beleive this, Dusty has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! Duck: That's great! Dusty: let me guess, you want me to take you to the Gala so you can bond with Princess Celestia? Duck: That's correct. Dusty: Okay. Hiro: And I would wanna go to bond with Princess Luna, but I can see that you're under a decision overload, so I don't wanna overload you anymore. Dusty: Thanks Hiro. Paxton: Did I hear you right? You have an extra ticket for the gala? Dusty: Well, yes but... Paxton: I want to be a Really Useful Diesel engine in the gala. Dusty: All right. Emily: Dusty, I heared you have an extra ticket. Dusty: Well, I do. Emily: I want to be the Emerald Beauty at the gala. Henry: And I wanna go to show my strength. Gordon: And I wanna go to show how grand I can be. Dusty: But guys, I.. Rainbow: Wait just a minute! Dusty: Rainbow? were you following me? Rainbow: No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody. Applejack: Wait just another minute. Dusty: Applejack, were you following me too? Applejack: No. ah was followin' this ''one ta make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket. James: ''Yours?! You mean mine! Pinkie: But Dusty's taking me! starts arguing Dusty: take anymore SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! Pinkie: And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz--" oh. Dusty: Arguing isn't gonna get you anyway. Rarity: But Dusty... Dusty: CAN IT YOU NIT!!! I will make the decision here. Duck: Dusty's right, there are 2 ways of doing things; "The Great Western Way" or the... Dusty: Forget "The Great Western Way" poultry lad! I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this arguing, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get on with my day and let me be! (turns and leaves the group.) Duck: "Poultry lad?" There's a new one. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion